30 minutes
by Kizuna Yue
Summary: Viñeta. 30 minutos pueden jugar con una vida, llevándola desde el más dulce éxtasis hasta la más cruenta agonía. Un segundo puede cambiar a una persona, pero treinta minutos la volverán irreconocible.


Bienvenidos a mi colección de viñetas. Quizás tome todo esto como un reto personal, ya que no las hago para participar en algún concurso. Necesito demostrarme que puedo escribir historias cortas, y casualmente tenía algunas en las que la única relación existente eran los minutos. Es así como nació '30 minutes'.

En total son treinta viñetas, sin ninguna relación existente más que la pareja y lo que le da el nombre a toda la colección.

Sin más que decirles, los dejo con la primera viñeta.

««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»

Minutos, son la morgue del tiempo,  
cadáveres de momentos,  
que no vuelven jamás,  
no hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás.

**Ricardo Arjona (Minutos)**

««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»

**-Frozen.-**

Congelado, fue así como me sentí cuando los ví juntos. Congelado, herido, destrozado, desgarrado.

Buscar palabras para describir un sentimiento autodestructivo me parecía tonto, porque mi corazón se había suicidado esperando alguna frase que frenara el impacto del de la escena. Pero esta jamás fue pronunciada y la electricidad del momento, terminó por matarme.

Congelado, herido, destrozado, desgarrado

¿Acaso no había una palabra para describir el dolor de tener el corazón despedazado y sangrante? ¿De sentir a miles de agujas clavándose en el y revolviendo los recuerdos? No, nunca existiría un término semejante. El dolor que me inundaba, era mucho mayor al de una dulce agonía.

Congelado, herido, destrozado, desgarrado.

Buscando coraje en el lugar que nunca tuve, caminé vacilante por el baño de hombres.

Allí, en la lejanía, Len Tao y Hao Asakura recargaban sus espaldas contra el muro y hablaban. Conversaban en un tono tan bajo, que cuidaba cualquier cosa dicha de los oídos indiscretos. Pero sabía, aún sin escucharlos, que estaban diciendo.

Congelado… ¿Toda mi vida me sentiría así? Por cobardía había alejado a los mejor que tenía. Ahora sólo me quedaba el silencio de los recuerdos.

La ropa mal puesta, el cabello desalineado y marcas casi escondidas en sus cuellos. ¿En que instante dejamos de ser novios? ¿Por qué nunca escuché las amenazas de Len? El dolor de ser odiado por mi familia y amigos, era mucho menor al de perderlo para siempre.

Unas palabras, unas simples palabras nos habían distanciado.

Tosiendo para quebrar el momento, bajé la cabeza y oculté unas lágrimas furtivas que escapaban de mis ojos azabaches. Aún así, pude sentir la mirada punzante de Hao deseándome la muerte.

Herido… El Asakura se marchó furioso, insultando entre dientes y azotando la puerta.

Treinta minutos. Sólo eso necesitaba para recordarle todo lo que habíamos vivido, con un simple y pasional beso.

–¿Qué quieres, Horokeu?– preguntó con un fingido odio. –Si no vas a decir nada…–

Interrumpiéndole, lo acorralé contra la pared y le besé sin hacerle caso a sus violentas protestas.

Congelado…

Nuestras lenguas jugaron en una violenta batalla de roces, aún más excitantes que las dadas cuándo aún éramos pareja.

Treinta minutos, y él volvería conmigo. Deseé que ese fuera eterno, que él olvidara su enfado y que Hao sea sólo una aventura.

Cuándo nos separamos, y pude ver la inmensa soledad de sus estrellas doradas, comprendí que él aún me amaba.

Sonreí, mis manos jugaron en su cintura.

Entre jadeos y un leve sonrojo, me dio un fuerte empujón. Insultándome, juntó fuerzas y volvió a soltar esa pregunta que nos había distanciado.

De mi boca no salió respuesta. ¿Cómo prometerle algo que no podría cumplir?

Era lo mismo de siempre, igual a lo que nos había ocurrido antes. Aceptarme como homosexual, eran tan difícil…

Silencio, frío, tajante. Tardé en mascullar la respuesta correcta, una que diera a entender que aceptaba sin aceptar y que ya estaba listo para nombrar algo que no tenía nombre. De todas formas, ambos sabíamos que mentía.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y dibujando una clara muestra de enfado, se apartó de mí sin mirarme, susurrando las últimas palabras que le escuché dirigirme:

–Búscame cuándo estés seguro de lo que eres.–

Salió del baño evitando mi mirada, porque cada vez que la cruzábamos nos sentíamos congelados recordando lo que fuimos y lo que nunca llegaríamos a ser.

Desgarrado lloré, en silencio, los recuerdos de los últimos treinta días que pasamos juntos.

Congelado, herido, destrozado, muerto… Muerto él, y muerto yo, por una pregunta más tortuosa que la agonía.

Los años pararían curando algunas heridas; Pero yo nunca podría dejar de sentir, ese horrible frío interno.

««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»

**Palabras:** 606 (lo más corto que llegaré a escribir en mucho tiempo)

Creo que no hay mucho para aclarar, más que la traducción literal de 'Frozen' es 'Congelado', que es justamente lo que Horokeu siente en el momento que ve a Hao y a Ren juntos. Aún así, no creo que sea una palabra que de muchos problemas.

Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en alguna de mis próximas actualizaciones.

C-you!!.


End file.
